


Sweet, Contented Kisses

by Kiterie



Series: Kissing Meme Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino has a soft side under that bitchy exterior, most people don't get to see it though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Contented Kisses

Ino dropped down between her teammates where they were laying on the grass, deliberately squeezing in between them. "We're amazing!"

Shikamaru snorted, scooted over just a little, and continued staring up at the clouds. He Chouji both knew she'd do it of course, she liked being the center of attention, but they'd known that when they laid down. Their mission had gone really well so he couldn't really disagree, not that it had been a particularly hard mission. "We do work well together," he admitted. It wasn't really surprising, they always had and since they'd all been friends since they were born it only made sense. Add into that the fact that their parents had been a team with a nearly identical make-up and it was inevitable.

They all laid there quietly for a long moment, the clouds drifting overhead, all too exhausted from rebuilding the village to say anything.

Finally, Ino rolled over onto her stomach and looked at both of them. "We're always going to be a team, like our parents, right?"

It was obvious she was thinking about the oncoming war and what that could mean, Shikamaru didn't need her to say it to know that. Most people didn't get to see the softer side of Ino. She was almost as troublesome as his mother and maybe because he had to put up with his mom he knew a Ino hid it and feigned to not care about much other than her hair, her looks, and other shallow things. For her to actually say something about fears showed how worried she really was. He nodded, wanting to reassure her even though he knew that it was a possibility that one or all of them would die. "Of course."

"We're the best team out there," Chouji agreed. "You said yourself we're amazing."

Chouji always backed him up and said whatever Shikamaru was generally too lazy to say. It was how they worked while Ino pushed them both with her bossiness.

Ino let out a breath and nodded. Leaning over she kissed Chouji's cheek then leaning the other way she kissed Shikamaru's. "We are."

Even though he'd meant to comfort her, he felt tension he hadn't even realized he had ease. Things would get hard soon but the quiet, comfortable contentment he felt right then, he'd hold onto, then when it got to be too much he could just look up at the clouds and remember.


End file.
